The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Festuca glauca and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Casca11’. ‘Casca11’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘Casca11’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Festuca glauca ‘Elijah Blue’ (not patented) that was growing in the Inventor's garden in 2002 in Haarsteeg, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Haarsteeg, The Netherlands in 2004 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.